


Osculation

by veraciousviolinistofvirtue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Massage, Multi, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Strip Poker, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraciousviolinistofvirtue/pseuds/veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>osculation (noun): the act of kissing, a gesture of affection, intimacy and sexual attraction</p><p>a series of Haikyuu!! drabbles for one's reading pleasure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (If) You want Trouble {Iwaizumi/Reader/Oikawa}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole idea of engaging in sex like this was something you were hesitant with, but the moment things began to heat up, you found yourself thinking what exactly was there to lose if the three of you wanted to have a little fun, or as Oikawa called it a “sexcapade”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was posted on my Haikyuu!! blog on Tumblr, but I decided why not post it here just because.
> 
> More to come actually, but hopefully I can write longer for these? Well we'll see soon enough. Let's see how long this series of drabbles last.

_Foreign._

That’s probably one way of describing the feeling of being touched by more than two hands.

You squirm in the presence of your beloved boyfriend caressing your sides. Oikawa has brought you into such a high through the kisses you both shared; what didn’t help was the fact Iwaizumi was behind you, planting kisses along your neck as you feel his calloused hand rubbing you from underneath your bottoms.

Call it sinful, but you could care less of the moral standing of the situation. While the setter unbuttons your shirt, you feel his companion slide the article off your shoulders. You find yourself relieved considering how you were starting to feel hot and irritated from the clothes that were keeping you a layer away from feeling the contact of their skin against your own.

“Fuck…” You can’t help but utter out of habit in between the deep kiss you shared.

He simply chuckles in response as he pulls away with a smirk gracing his lips. “You’re enjoying this too much, aren’t you?”

The whole idea of engaging in sex like this was something you were hesitant with, but the moment things began to heat up, you found yourself thinking what exactly was there to lose if the three of you wanted to have a little fun, or as Oikawa called it a “sexcapade”.

You find yourself unable to reply as Iwaizumi slips his fingers under the fabric of your underwear. You gasp, legs wanting to close from the stimulus, only to have his free hand hold you in place.

Shivering, you almost fail to notice Oikawa bend down. One hand kneads your left breast as you feel his warm breath against the other. His mouth meets your nipple and you take in a sharp breath, whimpering as you feel your arousal rise much more with Iwaizumi slipping a finger inside you.

Your limit is met sooner than usual as you feel your walls tighten against as the ace thrusts two fingers into you, he presses his body against yours and you squirm. You whimper, longing and frustrated over the fact they both had some of their clothes on while you were practically bare with your bottoms dangling onto your ankles and your entrance wet and soaking the only article that kept you fully exposed.

They both sense your peak, but instead of bringing you to your high, they stop. Oikawa parts from kissing and leaving marks on your abdomen while Iwaizumi withdraws his digits, causing you to hiss an exhale and groan.

 _God_ you should have seen this coming.

About to scold them, you see Oikawa head to the bed after discarding himself of his clothes. Blinking, you wonder what’s up for a moment until you hear Iwaizumi whisper in your ear.

“All fours on the bed.”


	2. Down Boy {Oikawa/Reader}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take pride, knowing it was all you who did this to him. Your hand then makes it to his erection, rubbing his crotch against his boxers. He groans and you find his low tone to be one of the most heavenly things you’ve ever heard in your life.
> 
> He cups your face to look at him. His hazel hues full of yearning, begging to just take you. “Please…”
> 
> You decide to play hard to get. “Hm? What was that, Tooru?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had the time to write more, so please enjoy Oikawa craving for your attention.

You have a million reasons as to why you have fallen for the “Grand King” by the name Oikawa Tooru. A few of them were the fact he was sweet, clingy and one who would make time away from his usual hectic schedule during the week to see you and spend quality time together.

Sure he may be rather flirtatious, but his love is all reserved for you, expressing them in ways either through the use words or beyond.

Glazed eyes, hands exploring the skin under your shirt in a teasing and sensual motion. And to think it all started with you straddling him, simply to catch his attention while you two attempt watching a movie together, which should probably be something you two shouldn’t try often any longer as your attention would solely go elsewhere.

His breath against your neck, you stop him from planning to attack your neck with kisses by cupping his chin, claiming his lips with the use of your own; he sucks on your lower lip and you gasp as his tongue makes it to dwell your mouth.

You pull back in need to regain the loss of air in your lungs and tug his shirt. He happily complies to remove it and you immediately capture his lips, slowly, passionately and hungrily; the only thing your mind was solely focused on was the brunette who held you in his arms, caressing your body lightly and ghostly as if you were a precious flower that may break from his hold.

You squirm under his touch slightly and pull away from savoring the taste of his mouth. Your lips trail to his neck to get even with his ministrations, kissing and leaving a few love marks in the process. He can’t help but moan your name in a whisper, knowing how much it gets to you when he calls you.

It was then that you notice the feeling of his arousal more evident. He whines a bit, pulling you by the hair to meet your lips again. That’s when you decide to get him to lose it a bit more, grinding against his now hardened sex.

“Shit…” He swears under his breath, panting a bit.

You take pride, knowing it was all you who did this to him. Your hand then makes it to his erection, rubbing his crotch against his boxers. He groans and you find his low tone to be one of the most _heavenly_ things you’ve ever heard in your life.

He cups your face to look at him. His hazel hues full of yearning, begging to just take you. “Please…”

You decide to play hard to get. “Hm? What was that, Tooru?”

“I need you,” He says, kissing your neck. You gasp softly at the contact of his lips onto your neck as he undoes the buttons on your shirt before touching you in all the right places. You moan, throwing your head back in pleasure; no doubt that he was good with his hands. “I want you to ride me… I want both of us to feel so good…”

And of course you can’t refuse such a request.


	3. Lose It {Tsukishima/Reader}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You playfully roll your eyes, facing him. “You know sweet-talking me to sex won’t work, right?”
> 
> A chuckle escaped his lips. “I suppose you do have a point. You always do enjoy me being straight to the point, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had the time to write anything, so here's another thing from the blog. This, however, was made months ago. An anon requested for shower sex with a needy Tsukki, which is honestly something I would like to see myself.
> 
> See you guys in hell. :'D

A sigh escapes your lips as you stepped into the shower. The warm water comes out of the shower head, its droplets cascading down to your bare skin. You savor the warmth, humming to yourself until you feel yourself in the arms of Tsukishima wrap around your waist, pulling you close to him.

Without a word, he proceeds to trail kisses down your neck and shoulders, his hands caressing your sides slowly and sensually. You shiver from the sensation of his touch, closing your eyes as your breath hitches from the sudden bite he leaves on your shoulder before he kisses the mark forming. You feel your knees starting to feel rather weak from the pleasure.

He whispers in your ear. “Is it me, or have you been more stunning than usual?” His tone was evident with smugness and lust as he proceeds to massage your chest, resulting you to moaning softly.

You playfully roll your eyes, facing him. “You know sweet-talking me to sex won’t work, right?”

A chuckle escaped his lips. “I suppose you do have a point. You always do enjoy me being straight to the point, don’t you?”

His fingers rub against your arousal and you lean against him, arching your back once his fingers make it inside you.

You hiss, “Fuck you…”

The male only smirks. “I believe you’ve already done that a few times.”

You start panting as he thrusts his fingers in and out of your sex. With each succeeding moment of his motion growing faster, you feel your knees growing weak and place your palms against the wall of the shower for support. Your mind consumed by the ecstasy and the charm of your ever snarky boyfriend.

Knowing you were about to reach orgasm, he withdraws his hands from you. He cups your face, smirking at the sight of you yearning for him.

“Kei…” Oh you know how much it gets to him when you call his name like that.

Thus he turns you around; your bodies facing the other as he kisses you roughly; your back meets the cold wall. At times like this you can’t help but ponder on how he can hold himself from getting down to business right away.

You then decide to get even with him, your hand meets his hardened member, stroking it steadily at first. He grunts in response, grabbing your wrist firmly before you can pick up your pace.

“God you’re a pain sometimes.” The blond mutters, capturing your lips again; this time more hungrily and rough.

He pulls back, leaving marks along your skin as you face the wall and he positions himself to enter you from behind. His length rubbing against your wet arousal before making its way inside you.

For some reason you could tell that even after this, the two of you would still be at it for a while.

However, the idea of it all only made you look forward to it.


	4. Touch {Sugawara/Reader/Sawamura}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet here you were nervous but also little eager to put on a little show. After all, you knew that you’d get rewarded for your actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to sinning and writing the craziest of things. I hope some of you are craving some of Daichi and Suga's attention? Well you have it now.
> 
> Enjoy this montrosity of a drabble.

This was _wrong_.

At least that was what the part of rationality screamed.

Yet here you were nervous but also little eager to put on a little show. After all, you knew that you’d get rewarded for your actions.

Facing your back to your so-called audience, you strip your shoulders off your dress robe. You start with the right shoulder and then the left. You hear a whistle and footsteps. Sugawara is the one who approaches you from behind, hands trailing up your shoulders and down your arms to allow the robe to fall further and onto the floor. Such left you vulnerable and left in your underwear.

“Oh, so someone’s pretty daring this time around.” Sugawara peppers you with kisses. “However, maybe you should show more of yourself to Daichi.”

Turning you around, you can’t help but find your cheeks redden as Daichi watches you ever so intently with a glint of interest in his eyes. You can’t help but notice the way his hand is settled to undo his belt. 

“K-Koushi…” You gasp as Sugawara sucks on your neck, obviously up and eager to mark you already.

His hands trace your figure and curves before one makes it to your thighs. You can feel him smirk a bit as he touches your crotch. You’re nearly brought to your knees by his touch.

“Suga, you’re teasing her too much.” Daichi chastises playfully.

“Well we need her _drenched_.” Sugawara states. “Maybe you can start helping rather than watching.”

Such words cause Daichi to chuckle and get off his comfy seat on the mattress. His approaches you, hands resting onto your waist as he kisses you hungrily. You return the gesture, moaning into the kiss as a finger of Sugawara’s slip into your folds. The kiss between you and Daichi gets sloppier from there.

Their hands wander more and more along your body that you can’t help but feel your head spin from the pleasure as Sugawara slips another finger inside you. You whimper, knees wanting to meet the floor as Daichi slips his hands under your bra to get a good feel of your breasts.

“Don’t even think that we’re halfway through.” Sugawara whispers huskily. “We’ve only just started, princess.”


	5. Get Even {Kuroo/Reader}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But before getting to the real business, you decide why not determine who tops with a little game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sins have been a frequent thing in my blog as of late. I'll probably have more stuff in a day or so??? But we'll see. For now, enjoy some Kuroo distracting you from Strip Poker and getting to just the stripping part.

Strip poker?

More like strip and say goodbye to poker.

The game lasted for at least a good four rounds with Kuroo down to his boxers and you left clad in your underwear as well. Part of you expected the whole ‘proposal’ to call the game a draw and just spend the time doing something else more interesting. You pondered over it, but he got you to surrender through force.

His fingers brushing against your cheek as his hand settles onto your lower back, the proximity got you flushed, faces inches apart. You expected him to kiss you on the lips, the simplest way to get you to surrender.

But instead, you find yourself caught off-guard due to sudden kisses onto your neck. A gasp escapes your lips as you feel Kuroo’s lips curve into a smile as his mouth makes contact onto your skin.

“Cheat,” you murmured.

He doesn’t reply and simply goes on with his ministrations. His hand on your lower back pushes you closer to him, his hand lowering to cup your ass and give it a good squeeze as he sucks against your collarbone.

You squeak and Kuroo lets out a breathy chuckle. You start getting impatient, needy. “Kuroo,” you say his name, grinding against him your hand travels to touch his crotch. He growls a little, hips bucking in arousal. He takes hold of your hand, giving it a kiss.

“A cheat, huh?” He mutters before capturing your lips.

Eventually, his grasp loosens and you two hastily decide to discard yourselves of your undergarments. Kuroo then sweeps you off your feet, your legs around around his waist.

But before getting to the real business, you decide why not determine who tops with a little game.

Your hand holding his cock, you proceed pumping it in a pace that grew gradually fast. He’s caught off-guard but retaliates as he teases your sex as well. Such brings you two to moan out in bliss, skin flushed as you both grow desperate for one another.

Though you both want to see who the winner was going to be for this round.


	6. Sweet {Azumane/Reader}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chuckle, tracing his muscular chest with your fingers. He blushes crimson at the gesture.
> 
> God, your boyfriend is the most adorable thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is another old piece of work. Well just months old but it's something refreshing after having to read shower sex, threesomes and strip poker from the previous chapters.
> 
> Enjoy the vanilla!

Shy and gentle.

Asahi kisses you tenderly as you lie on top of him. The feeling of your lips against his is addicting by each passing moment. The kiss deepens and your cheeks end up warmer than they already were. You gasp in between, but you return the gesture happily.

The brunet panics a bit and you feel his heart pounding rapidly against his chest as if it was about to rupture. “Is it okay?” He asks you, obviously nervous despite managing to utter the inquiry with not much of a struggle.

You chuckle, tracing his muscular chest with your fingers. He blushes crimson at the gesture.

God, your boyfriend is the most adorable thing.

“Of course it is silly.” You reply, straddling him.

He gains a small amount of his composure and sits up. Your lips meet once more, but this time you take the lead and guide his hands to touch you. Although a little timid at first, he grew used to it. His hands moved on instinct, tracing your features, your sides as you two continue the lip-lock.

You’re the one to pull away, your lips trailing down to kiss each part of him. From his neck, you leave lingering kisses on his shoulders. You hear a groan out of his lips and you squirm a bit in his lap.

Steadily, you two work your progress. Both of you are needy and you can’t help but want his attention, all his spoiling. You find yourself pinned against the mattress as he hovers over you. Eventually, both of you were undressed; both aching and yearning for the other.

Breathless, faces flushed.

“I promise I’ll be gentle.” He says ever so softly that you can’t help but appreciate how much of a gentleman he is.

You nodded and he kisses you with much passion and honesty. He does his best to keep you from hurting as you adjust around him, making sure to kiss your face, along with whispering a few sweet things into your ear.

The pain then subsides and the next thing you know is that you two are both doing your best to minimize the guttural noises escaping your mouths.


	7. All Over {Akaashi/Reader}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is honestly amazed that he can control himself from pouncing at you with how things are escalating all due to the little noises that escaped your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little short, but then here's some intimacy with Akaashi!

Hands meeting your tense shoulders cause you to let out a relieved sigh. You sink to the mattress, eyes closed as Akaashi works his pretty hands along your back with no sort of complaint.

In fact, he seems to enjoy the quality time you two were spending at the moment as you seemed all too pleased and relaxed. His hands then wander slight downwards to your back, fingers adding pressure to tense areas. It causes you to moan softly and it gets him to stop a bit, trying to shake the sound from replaying in his head and refocusing on his duties as a kind and thoughtful significant other.

But you make things so tough on him.

As he kneads a certain area of your back, it gets you saying moaning once more. “That feels so good…”

Eventually Akaashi is honestly amazed that he can control himself from pouncing at you with how things are escalating all due to the little noises that escaped your lips.

But once he reaches to massage your legs, he can’t take it. Not with you looking all too pleased by his sweet ministrations that weren’t meant to be arousing to begin with.

He turns you around, back meeting the mattress as he kisses you hungrily. The contact causes you to gasp, his teeth lightly biting your lower lip as his hands work their way to caressing your sides. It gets you squirming, moaning the same way you did when he was treating your tense muscles.

“Keiji…” You whine and god it kills you when you see him smirk a little in pride knowing he’s the only one who can get you all desperate and aroused like this.

To add to the pleasure was his kisses, the way his lips would touch your flesh like rose petals, delicate and sweet. You’re trying not to arch your back, but you end up doing so anyway as he reaches your hips. For a moment, you attempt to squeeze your legs together, but he stops you from doing so as his knee rubs against your crotch area as he captures your lips once more.

His emerald eyes look at you intently, admiring your flushed face before he speaks and heads downwards.

“I still have to make you feel good here too.” He says rather playfully as your cheeks further redden due to his words.

Akaashi just never seems to cease amazing you in ways more than one.


	8. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try not to stare at Bokuto as he fixes his knee pads. You try not to look up to his thighs, his toned thighs from all the activity and lunges he performs. Just thinking about it all makes you feel all blessed and grateful you have been given an athlete boyfriend.
> 
> Though such is both a blessing and a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, so here's some Bokuto while I'm preoccupied with college and a few feeling issues here and there!

You’re not sure what hurts you more.

The fact your boyfriend’s the most ridiculous guy out there, or the fact your boyfriend’s ridiculous antics _work_ on you.

You try not to stare at Bokuto as he fixes his knee pads. You try not to look up to his thighs, his toned thighs from all the activity and lunges he performs. Just thinking about it all makes you feel all blessed and grateful you have been given an athlete boyfriend.

Though such is both a blessing and a curse.

“You’re falling for it.” Akaashi shakes his head in exasperation and amusement.

“Dammit!” You curse before taking a deep breath.

You try not to glance back, but eventually fail big time. The moment you turn to see Bokuto, you’re greeted by the captain and his good friend and rival, Kuroo Tetsurō. Both males wave at you as you try to do the same as casually as possible.

After a while, Bokuto gets back into training while Kuroo follows.

But no before giving you the classic eyebrow wiggle, along with a suggestive look that said he knew why you were so riled up.

Then again, it’s really no secret since you’ve started staying to check how training goes.

“I don’t know about you but,” Akaashi wipes the sweat off his face with his towel, “if you’re that riled up, you should get some air and breathe–”

“Right here!”

With the ball in midair, Bokuto prepares himself to spike. His form is beautiful, as always, but your eyes dwell yet again to his lower appendages. You feel your legs getting a little weak. Your heart rate was increasing. Breathing was starting to get difficult.

 _Fuck it_ , you’ve had it.

You walk up to your boyfriend, face rather flushed once the thoughts you tried to block out are no longer easy to tame.

Bokuto smiles, seemingly innocent. You scoff, grabbing him by his shirt as you kiss him. Hard.

The only thing Nekoma and the rest of Fukurodani could do was stare, especially as you dragged the captain to the locker rooms.

You could hear Kuroo joke about not being the first to head to the locker room later, but you don’t care. You’re too busy kissing Bokuto as he pins you against the cold surface of the lockers, hands wandering under to touch skin.

He pulls back and you narrow your eyes. “You… wanted this, didn’t you?”

He chuckles, leans down to kiss the back of your ear and neck, “Maybe.” You shudder from the feeling of his breath against your skin.

Before he could do anything else you lightly push him. He happily takes it a command to lie on the bench. What a good boyfriend.

His eyes go to you, gasping a little the moment he sees that you seem to have stripped off your bottoms.

But what gets him more aroused is how you climbed onto him, but with the twist that it was as if you were going to sit on his face.

Not that he minded.

In fact, he was anticipating it.

“Is this punishment?” He asks.

You don’t reply, simply reaching to brush his crotch area with your fingers. Bokuto lets a little whine and you smile in amusement and fondness.

_“Maybe.”_


End file.
